Transcended Deathcrown/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Deathcrown |name4 = First Impact }} enemy and inflicts damage equal to the target's STA on normal attack. |activeskill1 = Fatal Blow ( /Melee) |flavora1 = Death Flare, Deathcrown's sword, emits the energy of flame that brings death upon the enemy. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 11130% damage to 1 enemy, for 5.8 seconds and decreases by 55%. 10.6 sec |activeskill2 = Mark of Death ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Leaves a irremovable Mark of Death to anyone who resists against him. |aEffect2 = Dispels 1 enemy's positive effects, inflicts 10820% damage and leaves a of death that makes it the target of all allies' attacks for 7 sec. An enemy with the Mark of Death receives additional damage that is equal to 3280% of Deathcrown's ATK. 13.6 sec |activeskill3 = Leader of Death ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Deathcrown, the king of the living and the dead, only guides you to eternal death. |aEffect3 = For 5 sec, decreases damage by 85%, all enemies, and at the end of the channel, returns 1490% of received damage to 1 enemy, additionally inflicting 2810% }} with a 'highly accurate' blow. Anyone killed by this skill cannot be revived. 25 sec |passive1 = Life or Death |flavorp1 = Life and death are connected by fate. |pEffect1 = Deathcreown is unable to die from Instant Death skills. For 17 seconds, increases by 292% and by 45% whenever an enemy or ally dies or revives. Stacks up to 5 times. |passive2 = The King's Authority |flavorp2 = The strength and authority of Deathcrown is absolute. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' by 90% and ATK by 115%. In addition, increases Deathcrown's by 910% |passive3 = Willpower |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases damage by 720% and damage by 924%. Deals 980% more damage and 782% damage when attacking Cerberus. Also increases your damage and damage by 8% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Breath of Death ( /Ranged) |flavorp4 = There is no one who can defeat Deathcrown when he has Shadowcrag's protection. |pEffect4 = With a 30% chance (when hit), inflicts 2830% damage to all enemies 1 with a fixed chance of removing all positive effects. Inflicts 540% additional damage for each dispelled effect and decreases by 44% for 9 sec. Also, Deathcrown's damage is increased by 350% and is increased by 224%. This buff stacks up to 12 times, and cannot be dispelled. 6.5 sec |passive5 = King of the Living and Dead |flavorp5 = Only the King of the Living and the Dead has the power to control life and death in this world. |pEffect5 = damage received by enemeies with the "Mark of Death" increases by 25%, and additional damage received while afflicted by the debuff increases by 440% of Deathcrown's ATK. Also, increase Deathcrown's ATK by 1421% and damage by 920% |passive6 = Lord of Death |flavorp6 = No one escapes the judgment of the King of the Living and the Dead. |pEffect6 = "Breath of Death" (MAX) inflicts a debuff which causes hit enemies to receive 33% increased damage, and prevents them from resurrecting upon death. Also, Increases by 570%. |passive7 = The Weight of the Crown |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Deathcrown's skill cooldowns are reduced by 5%, damage is increased by 220%, and active skill damage is increased by 250%. Also, increase damage by 30% and active skill damage by 54% per INFINITE enhancement. |inficon1 =Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase Damage by 900%. |inficon2 =Increase Single Target Damage |infskill2 = Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase Single Target Damage by 900%. |inficon3 =Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase by 135%. |charskill = The Will of the King |charEffect = Increases damage by 1840%. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The 280% is indeed derived from Deathcrown himself. All incoming attacks, would it be from Deathcrown or an other ally, even a pet, will activate the emblem. |aEffect3_ex = The in-game skill description is unfortunately quite convoluted. The description above should be accurate. |pEffect1_ex = "Instant Death" includes all instant death effects, ranging up to U grade skills such as from Transcended Greysoul. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account the helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |pEffect6_ex = |pEffect7_ex = |pt1 = Breath of Death's activation will summon his Dragon from outside the screen, similar to his past incarnations. This dragon is similar to his own Dragon from shown in Chapter 3. }}